A soldier's love
by Sakura dreamer 13
Summary: After attending the AEU's demonstration for their new Enact and the sudden appearance of the gundam, Graham Aker didn't expect his life to slowly become entangled with a journalist with a steel determination to figure out what celestial being is. As further events continue to unfold, the two's life's become tied tighter to one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is my first Gundam 00 fanfiction and about my favourite character Graham Aker. There isn't enough stories for him out there so I had this brewing in my head for a while.**

It was an event of the AEU. To show off the new mobile suit which runs entirely on solar energy. The majority of the people present were members of the AEU or their sponsors. The others consisted of a few journalists from numerous newspapers like her and a few others which Cassandra was unable to place. As a member of newspaper which is quite widely recognised, they sent her to find out information about the new suit. Most of her female colleagues would probably find this boring, to her power it was fascinating. It's amazing how far humanity has progressed.

She was interrupted out of her musing by the arrival of a blonde man. It appears he was a friend of the mans sitting next to her, who had a strangely long ponytail for a guy. As he sat down, she heard the man with the ponytail ask if it was alright for the ace of the m to be there;To which he replied it wasn't. Cassandra couldn't help but wonder what he was doing there then, maybe wanting to know what the other side has that they don't? Right at that moment they were busy discussing the similarities between the AEU's new suit the Enact and their to know more, but not wanting to let on that she was eavesdropping, she turned her head back to the the front where the pilot, Patrick Colosaur was showing off. Just as the blonde man said that the Enact was a complete copy of their flag, the pilot of the enact snapped and showed himself.

"Looks like someone has a short temper" She didn't realise that she spoke that aloud, albeit lowly until a few people next to her turned to look at her. Most just gave her an odd look, but the two on her right thought it was quite funny. She went slightly red and in an attempt to ignore it returned her attention back in front of her.

Suddenly something caught her attention, a new mobile suit appeared in the area. She looked around at the people around her to find out what was happening. Judging from their reaction, this was not meant top happen. A feeling of dread slowly began to creep through her, what exactly is going on?

Rather than retreating, the AEU's pilot decided to use this as an opportunity to further boost his sighed, man for you;always having something to prove. She took out her phone and attempted to ring her boss, only to find out the connection was down. Overall, not good. The blonde man from earlier stole someones binoculars and found out the name of the suit was Gundam. Deciding it was better to leave with the rest of the people who were evacuating, she stood up and was about to head to an exit when a voice stopped her.

"Excuse me miss" It was the blonde man from earlier "But it may be easier to come with us, if you don't want to be trampled by the rest of the people going through the public exit." Cassandra looked back and saw that he was right, people were all pushing to leave. she pondered it for a moment A) they were in a military base with eyes everywhere and B) If they still decided to try anything well… she has a few self defence tricks up her sleeve. Turning around she nodded and went to follow them.

We left the stadium through a side door which led back inside the base. "My name is Billy Katagiri and this is Graham Aker. You're not a member of the AEU, so what were you doing there?" The one with the ponytail asked. "I'm Cassandra Claire, a journalist from the daily news. The news got given permission to write about the new suit, so they sent me here to watch the demonstration and find out. Although I didn't expect the sudden interruption." she replied sighing. " I don't think anybody expected it." The man Graham spoke. they stopped in front of a door which had soldiers standing guard. After Graham showed them his pass they saluted, and allowed the three of them to walk out to the car park. Suddenly turning around to face her, he asked "Did you drive here? Or can I offer you a lift?" " I drove here but thank you."

Just before they separated, Cassandra had an idea. Scribbling her number on a scrap piece of paper, she handed it to him. "If you find out any information on what happened, could you please contact me on this number?" He took the paper and nodded. With that the three separated into their own direction.

* * *

Once she was seated inside her car, Cassandra allowed herself to slump in it, the days events finally catching up with her. What happened and what the heck is a gundam? she thought looking out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, thank you so much to anyone who is viewing and reading this story!. But a huge thank you to annaa0910 for following and favoriting this story! I'll try to have another update for you all by hopefully next Monday. And remember, m** **y ears are open to hear any feedback regarding any errors that I made; Be it spelling wise, grammar or anything else. Hope you enjoy!**

After the event's of the demonstration, Billy Katagiry and Graham Aker were discussing the events in Graham's car. "Do you think the mobile suit is attempting to test the AEU's military strength?" Billy asked his friend.

"Yes, the AEU is trying to show the world it posses far more military strength than the world allows. This is a warning to the constitutional government" Graham replied seriously. Billy looked thoughtful for a moment before asking "Why do you think that?" "That is a question you should ask the Gundam pilot, but, I doubt the AEU will stay quiet with things like this." His friend thought for a moment before he had an idea "So what do you think about about the journalist? You did say you will call her if we find out anything about the Gundams." Graham looked at his friend in surprise "Knowing her will become helpful if we want to find out more about them. We have access to the military files, but she has access to a wider range of information due to her job."

"So, why exactly did you offer her to come with us at the demonstration?" Billy questioned his friend, hoping to get a slightly different answer from him. "I didn't really think, she was a civilian who got caught up in this mess. It didn't seem fair for her to end in trouble because of it. In addition, the main exit would end in chaos,officials would demand to leave first and, even though she has permission to be here she may end up being questioned in commotion. Overall it seemed like the best course of action at the time." He finished raising his arms in a shrug. "Ah, I see." Billy said smiling.

* * *

When Cassandra felt she had calmed down enough from the unexpected procedure of events, she started her her car and drove home.

Entering the apartment Cassandra kicked off her shoes and collapsed on the sofa. It's a simple assignment they said, all you will have to do is observe and interview some of the officials. Yeah right, if I knew an anonymous mobile suit would show up and engage in a fight I would of at least mentally prepared myself, If not reconsider showing up." she groaned putting a hand over her face. She searched the sofa's pillows for the controller and switched the tv on. There wasn't anything she wanted to watch so she just flicked through the channels and stopped on a programme about the second world war. Amazing how far humanity has progressed, the time seems almost primitive she thought.

Suddenly the view changed, which made her sit up straight. There was a news reported stating that they have a message to show from the terrorist group which call themselves celestial being. As soon as the message began, Cassandra's landline began to ring. She got up and answered it.

"Hello? Claire residence." "Cassandra! I've been trying to reach you for hours now! Why weren't you answering your phone?! I was beginning to be worried something happened to you!" An angry voice shouted from the other side of the line. She winced at the volume of it "Hey Zoe, sorry my cell died and signals ended up being disrupted. I'm fine though, Stressed but fine. Everyone in the arena was evacuated; which means I haven't been able to get the information I needed to about the AEU's new suit. Although, I did ask one of the soldiers there to contact me if he has any information regarding what happened. Can be used as compensation for not having any of the original info."

The voice on the other end sighed in visible relief. Before it realised something "Oh?, a he?" Before Cassandra was able to answer her friend continued "Never mind that, Turn on your tv right now! there is a broadcast from Celestial being. " Cassandra turned back to the tv before replying. "I know, I'm watching it right now. Who are these people and what are they trying to accomplish?" The line on the other end was silent for a few moment before it spoke up again "Im not sure Cassidy, I'm really not sure. " Even though the message has finished Cassidy was still staring at the tv which now continued with it's original programme.

"Hey,Casy?" Zoe asked using the nickname she made up when they were kids "How about lunch tomorrow? It's been a while since we hang out together" Cassidy nodded her head but then realised her friend couldn't see her so replied "Yeah, that'd be great. I need a break from work anyway." So tomorrow at 1:00 and I'lll see you there?" "Sounds fine, seeya then." With that Zoe hang up leaving Cassandra in the room with her thoughts and the noise of the tv. Making up her mind that sitting around wouldn't do any one any good, Cassandra took out her laptop and typed in Aeolia Schenberg's name.

The results were interesting to say the least, but what caught her attention the most was that the man was supposedly dead for 200 did nothing to answer her questions, but rather created more.

* * *

"So, Aeolia Schoenberg is supposedly dead for 200 years now? Hmm, this really brings questions to mind. Why is he going through the whole Celestial being organisation now?" Zoe questioned leaning back in her seat. Cassandra immediately went to put a hand over her friends mouth. "Zoe! we're in public! Not so loud!" She immediately realise her error and looked around, but nothing was out of the ordinary'People were still talking and laughing like normal. She gave a sigh of relief. "Sorry, but it doesn't make any sense" She continued more quietly. Cassandra sighed "That's what I told you." The two looked thoughtful for a moment before Zoe broke the silence " Now then, yesterday, you mentioned you got the number of a soldier at the demonstration. Was he good looking?" She smiled leaning forward, her brown eyes shining mischievously. Cassandra was caught off guard "It's not like that! As a journalist I need to build contacts that can come in handy when doing research. Besides, I gave him my number, I don't have his. Chances are he won't even remember me. But, maybe he was a bit good looking." Zoe laughed "A bit?" Cassandra shook her head, sending brown locks swaying. " Ok, maybe a lot." The both of them burst out laughing.

"Ah, this feels like we are high school girls again talking about our crush, rather than two grown woman." Cassandra laughed wiping tears from her eyes. "You got that one right. Shame though."

"I don't even know him Zoe." The two of them were interrupted by a beeping sound coming from Zoe's phone. She stops it and sighs. "Sorry to have to ditch you, but I have to return to work."Cassandra shook her head "That's fine. It's been great to see you again." She stood up and hugged her friend. " You take care in that work of yours. I don't want to suddenly find out that my best friend was shot dead somewhere, while hunting down information. "Zoe warned while waving a finger at her. Cassandra laughed. "I will, you better go though or you will be late" she said pointing at her watch. Zoe immediately stood up and began to half run in the direction of her work while waving back at Cassandra.

She watched her redheaded friend until she was out of sight. She looked down at the coffee she was holding, thoughtfully. "Good looking huh? Trust Zoe to get things out of you. But, he seemed like a nice person. So, maybe it would be interesting if he calls."


	3. Chapter 3

**Evening lovely readers! I made the deadline. I feel like this chapter's beginning is very dull as it uses a lot of text from the show. Sadly It is required to the structure of this story, but I hope it will improve later on. Any thoughts you have regarding this chapter feel free to share. :)**

The unions hanger was empty apart from the newly promoted captain and engineering advisor.

"Judging from the suit fuselage, the gun dams output is 6x greater than the flags." "I wonder what kind of motor it uses…The power is impressive, but the manuvebality even more so. " Graham spoke with an admiring tone, while leaning against the railing.

"I confirmed it with he battle data. As expected,the explanation behind its manuvability lies with its light. This can also explain why it can go undetected."Billy told Graham while continuing to type into the computer. Graham nodded in understanding. "These special particles, besides its stealth factors are used for controlling the suit." "They're likely to be used as weapons too." The two of them are suddenly interrupted by the sound of new two of them turned to look at who the new voice belonged to and were surprised to see professor Eifman. Unaffected by their surprise, the professor continued "Aeolian Schoenberg, a dreadful man. Having technology several years ahead of us. If possible I would like to capture those gundam units." Graham nodded "I agree, for that, I'd like this suit to be tuned." The professor turned to look at him "What about the stress on the pilot?" Graham smiled and bowed his head " You can disregard that. However, I'd like to have it done within a week. "

He brough his head up and looked at the professor with determination. The professor looked surprised for only a moment "You're a demanding men." Graham smirked "If I'm not this forceful, I won't be able to seduce the gundam." Billy smiled at his friends words, already used to his then turned to the professor "He's quite infatuated." Just then Graham's phone rang allowing the group to find out that gun dams have been spotted in different locations if the he was about to head for his flag the professor stopped him. Making him annoyed. " I hate narcotics, if they intend to burn them down, then I'll support them. " When Graham looked confused the professor elaborated. "They intend to severe the sources of war!" Graham sighed and reluctantly agreed. The professor nodded "Wise decision."

At that moment Billy decided to join in. " Besides Graham, we learned a lot about the gundams. But it would still be a good idea to check with Cassandra to see if she found out anything. She might have found something in the meantime. " The professor looked over at Graham with interest "Whose Cassandra?" Graham sighed at the diversion from his favourite topic. "She's a journalist that we met at the AEU's demonstration. When we were separating paths she asked if we could contact her if we find anything out about the incident with the gundams. I accepted, it could also prove helpful for us to have information from other sources." The professor nodded. "When you see her, pass on this message- Dig too deep and you will find yourself buried with no escape. The profession is just as dangerous as a soldiers. Make one wrong move and it could be your two should take a break swell, working all the time will drive you crazy eventually" The two men smiled. "I'll pass it on and consider your advice. I have her number back at my apartment so I'll call her when I get back. Graham told the professor. After this a comfortable silence befell the three men.

True to his word when Graham returned to his apartment he searched for Cassandra's number and gave her a call.

* * *

Cassandra was shattered when she returned to her apartment. one day off;even if it was a half, meant that Cassandra would be crowded with work afterwards. She put away her shoes and switched on the news. Even if she wasn't working at that moment, she still needed to keep on the top of things. As soon as she sat down the phone decided to ring.

Deciding to ignore it she lied down on the sofa. When the ringing finally stopped she gave a sigh of relief. Her relief was short lived as the accursed thing began to ring again. Briefly considering having up on the person, she gave in and answered it. "Hello, Cassandra's phone, who is this?" "Hi, this is Graham Aker, we met at the demonstration." The voice on the other end waited for a reply, Cassandra quickly composed herself from the shock "Good evening mr Aker, how can I help you?"The man laughed "Please just Graham, we're not in a meeting. Are you available for lunch sometime this week? I have some information regarding the gundams."

Cassandra thought over it. She just had half a day of to catch up with Zoe, but meeting him just for lunch and then returning to work should be fine. "I'm free for lunch tomorrow at about 12.00?" "Sounds good, if you give me the address of your work I'll pick you up." Cassandra gave him her adress and after he hang up after wishing her a good night. Turning back the news title caught her attention and she turned up the volume. "After almost 400 years the conflict in northern Ireland is resolved, due to celestial being." Cassandra just stared at the screen in shock. First they were seen as terrorists, but now they managed to end a conflict which lasted for 400 years. Just who are these people?

As if once in the day wasn't enough, Cassandra's phone rang for the second time that day. Becoming irritated she checked the caller id and saw that it was her boss. Sighing she picked it up "Claire! I need you to go to Ireland as soon as possible to write up on the end of the conflict. When can you leave?" Cassandra sighed pinching the bridge of her nose to prevent the oncoming headache. "I can leave on Thursday, I can't do tomorrow as I'm meeting someone regarding the events of the AEU's demonstration." "Good! I expect both articles by Friday. I'll let you know about the details of your journey later on." With that her boss hang up. Cassandra slammed her phone back onto the coffee table "Bloody slave driver! I can't just jump like he wants me to. I'm only human I could use the rest."

* * *

The time towards lunch seemed to drag more than usual, and Cassandra wasn't sure if the day just turned out that way or if it was because she had plans to meet Graham Aker. Either way, topped of with the large amount of work she had and minimum rest. She was beginning to be frustrated. Terrorist organisations might claim to care about the eradication of war, but they definitely don't care about the paper workload others go through because of it. Out of habit she glanced at the clock on the wall and was relieved to find she was free to leave. She saved the websites she was using and the documents she began to write. With that she took her bag and headed outside.

She was surprised to find that he was already waiting for her near the exit. "Sorry were you waiting long?" Cassandra asked as she neared him. He smiled and shook his head. "Not at all. I got here earlier. I decided it would be rude to keep you waiting if you got out car is just around the corner" Cassandra nodded and followed him. When they got to his car he opened the door for her. with a thank you she got in. They spent the drive there conversing about their day. By the time the two of them have arrived Cassandra felt a lot more comfortable with him. He got out of the door first and then opened her's for her. She thanked him and got out. They walked side by side to the entrance; The restaurant was a standard, nice looking place. They sat in one of the corners where they would have privacy to discuss what needed to be discussed. When a waiter came they ordered their food.

"So what did you manage to find out about these mobile suits that were on the demonstration?" Graham put his coffee down, he looked around to see if anyone was listening. Satisfied that everyone was minding their own business he explained to Cassandra about the information his friend had managed to find. Cassandra nodded but stayed silent, listening. "Although I would appreciate if you didn't publish this information. Not that I don't trust you, but it wouldn't be good if this information reached the wrong ears." "That's fine, I understand." Graham suddenly looked as if he remembered something which caught Cassandra's attention. "I just remembered, I have a message for from professor Eifman." Cassandra eyes went wide, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The legendary professor Eifman had a message, for her? Seeing her expression Graham laughed but replaced it with a serious expression " He says, dig too deep and you will find yourself buried with no escape. I think he is warning you to be careful when you search for information regarding the information regarding Celestial being." Cassandra sighed "Sadly, sometimes a price has to be paid for truth." "But does that have to be at the cost of your life?" "You are a soldier, you should know what it is like to give up your life for a cause." Cassandra snapped back. Remaining calm and unaffected by her temper change Graham continued. "I do, but that doesn't mean I agree with throwing away your life when it can be avoided." This created a silence between them before Cassandra, felling guilty about her temper spoke up "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped like that." Graham shook his head and waved away her apology. "Thats fine, I understand. I've told you what I've managed to find out. But, what about you? Found anything?"

Cassandra nodded her head. "I did research into Aeolia Schenberg. Apart from being the creator of the solar reactors, he has been dead for 200 years. Which brings us questions over why he decided to create Celestial being now, in this day and age. Furthermore, if he created this 200 years ago, how did he know what the world will be like. There is something larger at plan than a well constructed Thesis. Unfortunately I don't know what yet.

Graham nodded, taking it in. "I agree with you on the thesis. I'll keep an eye out as well, in case I overhear anything around the base." "Speaking of which, how are things? because of what happened at the demonstration and the Gundam sightings. " She looked at Graham waiting for an answer. "Busy. A new unit was created, they put me in charge of it and my friend is in direct work with professor Eifman. Apparently this is because we are the only ones who saw what happened for ourselves. But, what about you? I can imagine the press is very busy with all that happened recently." Cassandra slumped ungracefully in her chair "You have no idea. These organisations really don't care about the work they create. To add to it a few of our staff are away; Annual holidays, which they decided to go on now, sick leave and one of them is away on maternity leave. Overall, we are really shorthanded. Due to the shorthand of staff I'll be going to Ireland for the next two days. Graham looked surprised "The conflict just ended yesterday, is it safe to go there already?"

Cassandra though about it for a second before replying. "Maybe not for a civilian, but when you are a journalist you know how to handle yourself. "What time is your plane leaving?" "At 9.00 so I need to be at the airport at 7.30 to be on the safe side." "How about I pick you up and drive you there?" Cassandra raised her eyebrow at him " You do realise I can drive right?" He raised his arms in a shrug, smiling. "True, but I would like to speak more with you and you have to return to work soon." He told her pointing at his watch. Cassandra looked horrified, wondering how much work her boss was going to dump on her if she came back late. Graham laughed at her expression,called the waiter over and paid; To Cassandra's protests which he just ignored.

She followed him back to the car, when they reached it he opened the door for her again and she climbed in laughing.

* * *

They managed to reach Cassandra's work with a few minutes to spare." This is my number, if you need a hand at any time just give me a ring. I'll pick you up at 7.00 if thats still fine with you?" Cassandra smiled "Perfectly" He smiled and began driving off. She waved after him before heading inside the happily at the prospect of seeing him again tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the delay. My excuse being school and everything else. I'll do my best to continue with regular updates again. Sorry this chapter is a bit short but I needed something to get back into it.**

Having spent the night packing,Cassandra had almost no sleep. The only thing that stopped her from snapping at her boss was that she enjoyed ding her job, despite the less than ideal conditions it often landed her in. Well, she couldn't exactly complain; it was her choice to do this as a career. The ringing of her doorbell brought her out of her reverie. Checking the mirror she saw it was Graham, smiling she opened it up.

He was standing there smiling "Ready to go?" she nodded and went to pick up her bag, however, he beat her to it.

"Come on! let me carry it, I am more than capable of carrying my own bag." Cassandra laughed, putting her hands on her hips, trying to look serious.

"I'm sure you can, but since I'm here I might as well help." He said while leading the suitcase into the boot of his car. Meanwhile Cassandra walked to the passenger door, shaking her head.

* * *

"So you're meeting the new members of your team today? Isn't driving you here going to make you late?" Cassandra asked, feeling a slight amount of guilt for allowing him to drive her here.

He smiled and waved away her concerns "Don't worry about it, I've got plenty of time to get back. If you drove here you'd have to find a parking spot, pay the ridiculous parking fee, and when you get back you will most likely be let me help you out."

She sighed and smiled in return "Thank you."

"Although, being sent to Ireland like this is pretty short notice, how many days notice did you have?"

Cassandra sighed and slumped in her seat slightly." Two. Although, I got told late in the evening so technically one."

"That soon!? aren't they obliged to give you a few days notice?" he asked.

Cassandra shrugged her shoulders "Not really. We are journalists after all. In order to find the best details, we need to arrive while the trail is still hot. But, then again, Isn't it the same for you soldiers? If you got a days notice, your enemy would be gone by then and more harm would be done."

Graham smiled sheepishly " You do have a point there. Look's like the both of us have our work cut out for us."

She looked out the window and smiled "That's true, but then again these are the paths we have chosen to follow, so we need to put our all into them. " She finished and looked over at him.

He smiled "That's true. Look" He said pointing at the sign ahead "We've arrived at the airport. We better find a parking space now."

* * *

"You don't have to wait with me, after all you've already driven me all the way here."

He shook his head "Like I keep saying, don't worry about it. Besides, there's only half an hour to go until your flight boarding. By the time you check in your luggage it will be time to go.

"I really can't thank you enough for driving me here."

He laughed "You did, several times"

"So what time are you planning on returning?" Graham asked after she finally checked in her luggage.

Cassandra looked thoughtful for a moment "I'm staying for a week and leaving early on Sunday morning. So I should be back sometime near midnight. Will that be fine? Will you be ok with work?"

"Don't worry about it; I'll arrange something."

Just then the announcement for passengers flying to Ireland sounded.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye" Cassandra said

Looks like it. Have a pleasant journey and call me when you get settled into the hotel." He said as he lightly hugged her. After a moment of surprise she hugged him back. It felt comfortable, and to the other passerbys around they must have looked like any other couple saying goodbye.

When they pulled away and Cassandra was going to leave, Graham quickly spoke. "One more thing, how would you like to go to dinner with me when you return?"

"I would like that very much Captain." She said smiling at him.

" Well then, until later."

She waved at him until she completely passed the security check point and couldn't see him anymore.

* * *

Cassandra settled into her plane seat and let herself think about where to begin searching when she arrives in Ireland. Even if she has a plan, something else always ends up becoming unravelled. Being journalist these days felt a lot like being a detective; you find one clue and if you follow it closely enough it will open a trail to others. She sighed. 'Or maybe I just read too many detective books as a teenager. It will be an adventure. After all these visits usually are; at least in my case.

 **Here we have it Chpt 4! Their relationship is developing nicely don't you think? if not drop me a note with your feelings.**

 **Sayonara-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloo! voices from the dead here! Sorry for the lack of updates but life is hectic (But the good kind.) and it comes as many of you noticed, I considered giving it up, but now I'll do my best to finis this fight. This is going to be split into Part 1-which is this chapter and Part 2 the next one. Big thank you to qweenashleyfox for her constant support. and to everyone else who follows/favorites or reads this story. Also I'll be changing the title of this chapter, I'm not happy with it. Until later! x**

When Cassandra finally stepped off the plane and was able to check out of the airport, she took the first taxi to the hotel she would be staying in; which was currently the one she was looking at. The white house in front of her seemed to resemble more of an inn than a hotel, but maybe that was what added to its charm. Feeling the exhaustion of her flight, she decided it was time to stop admiring the scenery and check into her room. Picking up the handle of her suitcase, she pushed open the wooden door and stepped into a cosy lobby resembling a living room, where a large grey dog was currently napping on the floor in a corner of the room. When she walked in further, the dog raised his head and cast a judging stare her way. After a moment, he lost interest and returned to his nap. She walked up to the desk where an older woman was talking with a woman. Noticing Cassandra standing there,she excused herself and the other woman left after saying goodbye.

"What can I help you with?" she asked with a warm looked to be in her fifties with slowly greying hair and warm green eyes

"My name Is Cassandra Hale, a booking was made under this name for a week?" Cassandra waited while the woman looked through her computer. She took this time, to look around the room; there were several groups of people sitting on the sofas and socialising, while others sat on corner tables working. The overall design of the room gave off a friendly atmosphere.

"A-ha! Cassandra Hale. Found you!" The woman suddenly exclaimed startling Cassandra out of her thoughts. "Your room is on the third floor and the number is 331." She told her as she handed her the key card. Cassandra thanked her and turned to find her room; only to realise there were only stairs. Sighing, she picked up her luggage and began the trek up to the third floor.

* * *

Finally standing in front of her room, she leaned against it until she caught her breath. She wasn't unfit-As a field journalists she was always on her feet and running around,sometimes from the information she found- But dragging a large suitcase up several flights of stairs would reduce anyone to a panting mess. Taking a final deep breath she opened the door and walked in. The room was moderately sized; a desk in one corner and a double bed next to the window with a floral quilt resting on top of it. there was also a small tv sitting on the desk. She scanned the room until she found what she was looking for; next to the bed on a night table was a phone. She kicked off her shoes and sat on the bed. picking up the phone she dialled Graham's number and waited. After a few moments, she heard the click and a familiar voice on the other end. "Sorry it's probably pretty late, just thought I'd let you know I arrived in Ireland about two hours or so ago."

"Don't worry about it, glad you arrived safely. How are you finding the country?" came Graham's voice from the other end. She laughed "I've only been here for two hours and most of that time was spent in a taxi. But it seems interesting enough. The hotel or inn more like, which I'm staying in is pretty cosy looking; classical country style, they even have a dog walking around." Graham laughed "Wouldn't see something like this in the city, then again the countryside is usually a lot friendlier." Cassandra was nodding along when she realised something "What about you? You were meant to have that meeting with your new team members, did you make it on time?" she asked him remembering that he told her about his promotion earlier. "Don't worry I told you I would make it and I did. The two of them are called Howard and Daryl and both appear to be exceptional soldiers. The third Joshua on the other hand, has an attitude problem." she could audibly hear him sigh on the other end and suppressed a smile. "There's always going to be someone you're going to have an issue with in life." "I suppose you're right on that one," he replied.

"Have you managed to find any more information regarding the gundams?" Cassandra asked, her voice serious. "My friend managed to find out bits and pieces, but let's not discuss this over the phone." "Right, good idea." she barely answered yawning.

she could hear Graham laughing " You should probably go to bed, you must be jet lagged from the long trip and then you have work tomorrow." "Good idea, I'll call you tomorrow. Night," she said hanging up. She dropped the phone onto the table and collapsing in the bed quickly fell asleep, still wearing the clothes from the day.

* * *

The first thing Cassandra registered in her blurred consciousness was the sound of the phone felt around on the bedside table and finally picked up the phone. "Hello?" She groggily asked.

"This is the reception, you asked for a wake-up call for 7.00." the cheerful voice of the receptionist told her.

"Right, right, thank you." with that Cassandra hang up and dropped back on the bed. She briefly considered returning to sleep, but work called.

* * *

Cassandra checked the map for the third time, checking that she was still heading in the right direction; If she was late there was a chance she would miss the man who was meant to tell her about his version of the events. She slowed down when she approached the narrow dirt path, and followed it to a nice sized cottage. Parking her car outside, she walked up to the door and rang the bell. After a few minutes of no response, she rang the bell again. This time, she could hear the shuffling of feet and a muffled 'coming'. The door opened to reveal an older man with a wooden walking stick.

"I'm Cassandra, you would have gotten a call about an interview?" she asked when the man waited for an answer.

"Ah yes! Come in, come in." he led her to the living room where she sat down on one of the armchairs;even this home appeared to be cozy,if her job wasn't in the way, a move to the country would sound nice, she thought.

"Now, would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"I'll have the tea please, plain thank you." The man walked into the kitchen and she could hear him talk to someone else. A moment later he came back and sat down on the corner of the sofa, next to the armchair she was sat in. Cassandra took out her phone and put it on record.

"Mr Coghlan, how did you feel when the announcement was made that the conflict is over after 300 years?"

He leaned back and sighed. "It was quite strange, I really didn't think I'd see the end of it within my lifetime, like so many others. I grew up with the knowledge that it was happening, but then all of a sudden an announcement is made on the news across the world stating it was over; I have to admit it took us quite by surprise."

Cassandra was distracted by the sound of the kitchen door opening, and an older woman came out with a warm smile carrying two mugs of tea.

"Thank you, love, Cassandra, this is my wife Kate." Mr Coghlan introduced. Cassandra stood up and shook the woman's hand. She picked up the mug and returned to her seat.

"What do you think or know of the Gundams?" she continued with her questions.

"From the way that they had been described on the news, I originally assumed that they were forming a new group of terrorists, but now that they had put an end to the conflict… Well, I believe that maybe these gundams hold the ability, to an extent to do the change that needs to take place within parts of this world. However, destroying in the process is something which I do not agree with. If they have the means to stop the conflict with such machinery, then they must have the means to do so with a different approach. My knowledge of them is minimal to non-existent, I'm sorry."

Cassandra listened thoroughly and knew from the tone and his expression that he was telling the truth"Last question; what do you believe will happen with these gundams in the future? Could they be seen as Allies or will they bring about the birth of a new conflict within the world?"

Mr Coghlan closed his eyes and laid back into the back of the sofa. "That is a good question. I believe that despite the good which they have brought about so far, they will make a lot of enemies. The world's militaries for one, I highly doubt they will sit back and allow these gundams to trapeze right under their noses. If the gundams continue, then I believe a war may end up becoming waged against if that takes place,it won't end well and will lead to massive consequences. The world had already seen two major wars,the least we need is a third."

Cassandra stopped the recording and saved it; putting her phone into her jacket. "Thank you very much, Mr Coghlan, you've been very helpful and thank your wife for the generous hospitality." She stood up shaking his hand.

"Glad to hear I was of some use, us old folks aren't as up to date as the younger generation on the latest news,what with the constant ever developing used to be the same once, but now we just go at our pace." He said laughing slightly.

Cassandra followed after him as he saw her to the door, she said her goodbye and walked out the door to her car. She checked the planner on her phone and saw that she was free from interviews until Wednesday, giving her the perfect opportunity to do some snooping of her own.

* * *

As Cassandra took another sip of her coffee she looked down at the list she had drawn on her laptop. She had mapped the exact place where the Gundams had been seen, along with a list of names to track down and ask about the gundams. The most interesting on her list was a retired mechanic, who had been noted for working with Ralph Eifman. They were attempting to create a mechanical breakthrough in the way of mobile suits, when it suddenly backfired and ended with serious injuries and three deaths. Afterwards, the higher ups refused to let them carry on with the project, deeming it against health and safety,no more had been seen or heard of it since was one of the earliest projects that the professor was seen working on, but also one of his first failures to be documented. She put up a photo which was taken during the project. There stood a younger version of the professor on the right and a man with light brown hair which must be Hans Hoffmann. She opened the phone book. She typed in his name and was relieved when his home number showed up; she quickly noted it down. The next step would be to give him a call and see if a meeting could be arranged between today and Wednesday, despite the short notice. The waitress came for the empty mug and asked if she would like anything else. Briefly thinking about it Cassandra decided that she had had enough caffeine for one day and declined. When the waitress walked off, Cassandra packed up her laptop, put on her coat and left the small cafe;leaving a tip behind.

* * *

When she got to her car she sat down but took out her phone. She typed in the number that she had found and waited. After ringing for a while she heard the dial click and a voice reply.

"Mr Hoffamann? Sorry for calling so suddenly. I'm Cassandra Hale, a journalist from America and I'm researching information regarding the gundams. Would there be any possible chance of the two of us meeting between today and Wednesday?" She listened carefully "Are you sure? Is that really alright? Thank you, I will." She leaned back in her seat and sighed." Well, that went easier than I thought, didn't expect he would agree to meet me today of all days."She sighed "Better remember to keep my guard up,when things go as smoothly as they do today,something is bound to go wrong."

Standing in front of the wooden door Cassandra raised her hand and knocked, after a while, the sound of footsteps grew closer and the door opened to reveal an older version of the man from the photograph; which she had printed off.

 _Word count,2,174_


	6. Announcement! A Good One! (:

Despite my disappearance,I am soo happy to see that so many people are still following this story! So as a result, I have an announcement;

I will officially be continuing to write this story after the 22nd of June (after my last exam). I'm conveniently going to be studying history with international politics in university next year so I will hopefully be able to bring about some new knowledge and make the story even better.

Thank you very much for your support!


End file.
